Black Mansion Love
by LadyBat269
Summary: Summary: Yugi Motou and his cousin Sophia discovers a black mansion deep in the forest. What they didn't know is that its filled with vampires. Will they find love and learn secrets in their stay or die in the end? Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Puppyshipping, Bronzeshipping, Anzu bashing, Yoai, and Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Lady: Hey guys, this is my new Yugioh fanfic yay!**

**Yami: Oh God.**

**Lady: Shut up, damn it! Here are the warnings:**

**Yaoi, MPreg, Anzu Bashing, and Vampire Style.**

**Yugi: Yay, Yami's a vampire.**

**Yami: Oh Boy.**

**Lady: I don't own Yugioh; I only own the plot and my OC. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Walk into a deep dark forest and you'll see this big black mansion, you may think it's empty but it's not the secret of the mansion is that vampires live inside this very mansion. The warning you all only need is that once you go inside you'll never be seen or heard from ever again. So, beware of the mansion or be the next meal for the vampires.

**Lady: Sorry, if the prologue is short but I had to make it short.**

**Yami: When do I come into the story?**

**Lady: you'll have to wait and see, say bye Yugi.**

**Yugi: Bye everyone, please review!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady: Oh my God!**

**Yami&Yugi: What?**

**Lady: I can't come up with a title! Okay everyone, I'll do a contest, if anyone can come up with a great title I don't carry what it is you'll get a digital Yami and Yugi doll. Please help!**

**Yugi: LadyBat269 doesn't own Yugioh**

**CHAPTER 2**

Yugi was tapping his pen on his desk waiting for the school day to end. Yugi Motou was a 17- year old but looked like a 13- year old and he had a crazy style hair that had three colors the edges were a magenta color, with three blonde bangs on his face. Yugi along with his cousin Sophia Summers who was also 17-years old were drowning out the boring speech their teacher made. His friends Ryou Bakura, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Malik Ishtar, and Anzu Mizaki were also bored within their last class.

'When will the teacher stop talking?!' Sophia thought impatiently.

The bell finally rung and the students rushed out of the classroom and went to their lockers, getting the books they need for their homework during the weekend. Yugi was chatting with Sophia planning out how they should plan their weekend together. Anzu was trying to flirt with some of the hot guys in the school, the group knew why Anzu wanted to be their 'friend' because anytime one of them have a boyfriend, she would steal them, make them break with their boyfriend, sleep with them, and then she would leave the cycle will repeat. Like for them, they weren't looking for anyone to date since Anzu probably already slept with them.

The group left the school and went their separate way to go home. Sophia and Yugi walked to the game shop that Yugi's grandpa own not noticing two figures were staring right at him.

"Mmm, the little one looks great to be my mate." Figure 1 purred.

"The angel looks sexy and beautiful to be my mate as well." Figured 2 purred as well.

"When will we get them?" Figure 1 asked.

"When they come to us." Figure 2 answered.

Both figures silently and stealthily Sophia and Yugi without being notice, Yugi and Sophia went inside of the game shop and went to their rooms. Figure 2 watched as Sophia was getting undress, he licked his lips as her breasts were out of her bra and how her underwear tightens around her ass. He felt his member harden as he kept watching her until she put on a kimono which hugged and showed off her body and curves.

Figure 1 met up with figure 2 who was smirking and licking his lips thinking back to the moment he saw Sophia undressing and showing off that amazing body of hers.

"So, what did you think of your mate Atemu?" Figure 1 asked the one called Atemu, who looked like Yugi but was tanned and he's face looked more mature. His hair was like Yugi's, but the edge was crimson and he's eye was more of a maroon color.

He smirked while showing off his fangs, "She's more beautiful than I thought what about your future mate Yami?"

Yami look like an exact copy of Atemu but he's skin was a lighter than he's but darker than Yugi's and he's eyes were a blood red color, "He looked delicious with that pure innocence of his." Yami said while smirking.

Yami and Atemu disappear into the woods and walked in the black mansion, the twins went to the living seeing Bakura Mao and Marik Istar playing their new video game, cursing and shouting at one another. The other vampire in the living room was Seto Kaiba, who was the young teenaged billionaire to the company Kaiba Corp. the biggest game industry, reading a book in the armchair. He looked at the twins that just walked in noticing the smirks on their faces.

"Where have you two been?" Seto asked.

"We went to Domino City and I found my future mate to be. She had this amazing body and an innocence face," Atemu told Seto.

"Same for me as I saw my future mate who is only pure and innocence." Yami said.

Seto grunted and went back to reading his book. Bakura cursed as he lost to Marik, who was laughing out loud and cheering for his victory, Atemu and Yami went to their rooms and starting thinking about Sophia and Yugi being their mates. Also, they were thinking of how to get them to stay and be their mates.

'That cute boy will be mine.' Yami thought.

'That lovely girl will be mine forever.' Atemu thought.

**Lady: Finally done with chapter 2**

**Yami&Atemu: Finally we're in the story!**

**Lady: I'll get started on chapter 3 and finishing Purple Passion.**

**Yugi: when will you?**

**Lady: Maybe at school, oh people don't forget the contest the deadline is on Saturday October 6 so you have plenty of time so come up with a title.**

**Yugi: Bye minna and please review.**

**R&R**


End file.
